Conventionally, a socket which connects leads by using an operation driver is formed by, for example, assembling in a housing a connection fitting including a bracket and a spring member. Further, there is a socket which causes the operation driver inserted in the housing to elastically deform the spring member to sandwich the leads between the bracket and the spring member (see German Patent No. 102009004513).
Furthermore, there is a case where the socket sandwiches two leads between a pair of pressure springs formed by dividing the spring member in two in a width direction, and the bracket to extract two signals from one circuit.
However, there is a problem that the socket cannot accurately position the two leads between a pair of neighboring pressure springs and the bracket, and therefore is likely to cause connection failure based on erroneous insertion of the leads.